


Art for A Queen's Magic, A King's Innovation

by kingstoken



Series: Cover Art/Fan Art [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Art for A Queen's Magic, A King's Innovation
Series: Cover Art/Fan Art [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176137
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2020 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	Art for A Queen's Magic, A King's Innovation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emblue_Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/gifts).



> Cover art and additional pieces for [A Queen's Magic, A King's Innovation](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/27379180/chapters/66908125) by Emblue_Sparks, created as part of the SPN_ReverseBang.
> 
> A couple of the pieces refer directly to events in the fic, so beware of spoilers.

Cover art:

Max in his reflection room in hell:

Original art prompt - Rowena using magic to transform a soul:


End file.
